Cheating Death
by My Goddess
Summary: Jack knew Barbossa was dead, but what happens when his mutinous first mate convinces the angel of death to allow him and his crew to seek their revenge against Jack? And what happens when the angel of death gets involved? Better than it sounds! Promise!
1. Prologue

My Goddess  
  
Cheating Death  
  
Prologue  
  
Summery: Jack knew Barbossa was dead, but what happens when his mutinous first mate convinces the angel of death to allow him and his crew to seek their revenge against Jack? And what happens when the angel of death gets involved? Better than it sounds! Promise!  
  
A/N: Short prologue but they aren't really supposed to be long. My friend read the story and wanted me to post this and continue the story. So, here it is! (By the way, "///Blah///" is italicizing)  
  
~~~~~  
  
///Prologue///  
  
///What is it that you wish to discuss?///  
  
"I wish ter make ye a deal."  
  
///Ha. And what exactly would you be able to do for me?///  
  
"Anything ye wish."  
  
///There is nothing that you can do and you have nothing.///  
  
"But would ye not wish to see revenge against one who has wronged me?"  
  
///Revenge; interesting indeed.///  
  
"Tell me not that ye would not like to see that."  
  
///I have not allowed anyone a chance to take revenge in centuries.///  
  
"Allow me to take me revenge on the scallywag."  
  
///Your hate for him is strong. But tell me, why should I allow you to take revenge for the revenge taken on you? To take revenge on one you have wronged before is not as noble as in theory.///  
  
"Human logic is not always the case wit ye."  
  
///True.///  
  
"Allow me, me revenge."  
  
///Very well. You may take your revenge.///  
  
"Thank you, M'Lady."  
  
///Oh, and Barbossa... make it interesting.///  
  
"O'course." 


	2. Chp1: Belleville Rendezvous

My Goddess  
  
Cheating Death  
  
Chapter 1: Belleville Rendezvous  
  
Summery: Jack knew Barbossa was dead, but what happens when his mutinous first mate convinces the angel of death to allow him and his crew to seek their revenge against Jack? And what happens when the angel of death gets involved? Better than it sounds! Promise!  
  
A/N: Nothing to say! And I don't know the translation for the song (lots of use you are, Karissa, lol)... for all I know it could be talking about cream cheese! I take Spanish so I can't translate it! -_-  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack Sparrow lay on the bed in his room. Noise slammed on all sides of Jack's room. Laughter, cries of ecstasy and bumps came through three walls and music from below the floor. He really wished they would shut up, but he was lucky enough to get this room. Beggars aren't choosers. Jack stared at the ceiling.  
  
There was a slamming on the door and loud giggles, snapping Jack out of his developing reverie. It was probably only a drunk and a whore stumbling along the hallway. Jack cursed as he sat up on his bed. He wanted a girl and to be drunk, preferably from rum. Jack glanced at an empty bottle on the side table. Both rum and whores were expensive in Paris and he was broke as hell.  
  
Jack glanced out the open balcony doors. The lights of Paris illuminated the dark night. He could see the Eiffel Tower against the sky. His apartment was Belleville, a whore house/dance club/apartment building. The no other place rivaled it in popularity and "fun." A pleasant breeze drifted into the room.  
  
The music downstairs ended and there was cheering and clapping. The music started up once more. And more cheering and shouting came from through the floor. Belleville's signature song, Belleville Rendezvous, played a couple times a night. The shouts and cheers quickly died down to listen to the song. Most people were probably on the dance floor.  
  
Jack's door suddenly flew open.  
  
~~~~  
  
Theal laughed as she sat in a drunken Frenchman's lap. He started to kiss her neck. She back away. "No, no!" She placed a finger on his lips. "I'm afraid you're not man enough for me." She hopped off as people around laughed.  
  
The Frenchman smiled sheepishly but was soon accompanied by a French whore.  
  
Theal stumble away and up the steps. It had been a while since she had taken any drugs or gotten drunk. Theal almost literally tumbled up the steps to the top. She heard cheering from downstairs. Butterflies suddenly filled her stomach and a smile spread across her face. Belleville Rendezvous! Belleville's song. She loved it. She looked around. No! No one was there to dance with her. She had to find someone to dance with before the lyrics started. She went down the hall and swung a door open. Sitting on a bed was a handsome man.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. Theal rushed over and grabbed his hand. "Come! Dance with me!" She yanked him up from the bed.  
  
"Dance?!" The man said exclaimed.  
  
"O'course dance!" Theal smiled as she pulled him down the stairs. He finally got his footing and stopped. Theal looked at him. "What else are you s'pose to do in this place but dance?"  
  
"I have no money—"  
  
"Money?!" Theal laughed. "I am no whore! I just want to get drunk and have fun!"  
  
"But..." The man started.  
  
"Please?" Theal begged, looking up at him. He pulled him close to her.  
  
The man laughed and Theal pulled him down the rest of the stairs and into the dance floor just as the woman on the stage started to sing:  
  
"J'veux pas finir mes jours à Tombouctou  
  
La peau tirée par des machines à clou  
  
Moi je veux être fripée  
  
Triplement fripée  
  
Fripée comme une triplette de belleville  
  
J'veux pas finir ma vie à Acapulco  
  
Dans ces tourelles aves des gigolos  
  
Moi je veux être tordue  
  
Triplement tordue  
  
Balancée comme une triplette de Belleville  
  
[Swinging Belleville rendez-vous  
  
Marathon dancing doop dee doo  
  
Vaudou Cancan balais taboo  
  
Au Belleville swinging rendez-vous]  
  
J'veux pas finir ma vie à Singapour  
  
J'me dis comment manger des petits fours  
  
Moi j'veux être idiote  
  
Triplement idiote  
  
Gondolée comme une triplette de Belleville  
  
J'veux pas finir ma vie à Honolulu  
  
Chanter comme un oiseau ça n'se fait plus  
  
Je veux ma voix brisée  
  
Triplement brisée  
  
Swinguer comme une triplette de Belleville  
  
[Swinging Belleville rendez-vous  
  
Marathon dancing doop dee doo  
  
Vaudou Cancan balais taboo  
  
Au Belleville swinging rendez-vous]  
  
J'pourrai finir ma vie à Katmandou  
  
C'est bien plus doux de faire des rimes en "dou"  
  
Moi je veux être givrée (Hop!)  
  
Triplement givrée (Hop Hop!)  
  
Swinguer comme les tripletes de Belleville"  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: How's it so far? REVIEW! And I promise Barbossa comes in the next chapter. And yes I know it's not Jack's time period with electricity and the Eiffel Tower and all. But let's pretend it is! It only lasts for a chapter or two so you won't have to strain your brains for too long. And if you know the translation for Belleville Rendezvous (yes it's stolen, muhahahaha) then tell me! 


	3. Chp2: Broken Wings

My Goddess  
  
Cheating Death  
  
Chapter 2: Broken Wings  
  
Summery: Jack knew Barbossa was dead, but what happens when his mutinous first mate convinces the angel of death to allow him and his crew to seek their revenge against Jack? And what happens when the angel of death gets involved? Better than it sounds! Promise!  
  
Disclaimer: PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN IS MINE!!! MINE, YOU HEAR ME?! MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!! -struggles in straight jacket until some guy comes over and gives her a sedative- MIIIiiinnee... mi-ne...  
  
A/N: Many of you are probably wondering what the hell happened in the last chapter. Many of you are confused and ask yourselves many MIND NUMBING questions. Where's Barbossa? Where're Will and Elizabeth? Why the fuck is Jack in Paris?! (O'course some of you bastards don't care one way or another... but anyway) Even if you're not wondering, read and find out! Then you can review and make me some jell-o! In those egg molds for Easter! Yanno what I'm talking about? Yes? No? If you're still reading... either you're stupid, crazy or have a lot of spare time. Personally, I am all three. Wooo.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack slowly opened his eyes. Nothing woke him, he just woke up. His whole body ached. He gave a moan, put a hand over his eyes and tried to collect events form the night before. He smiled partially while doing this. Memory lost and his pounding headache could only be the result of one thing: rum (or at least some type of alcohol, but he wasn't going to get into the details and all that rubbish). Jack eyes shot open as last night came pouring painfully into his blurred mind. And almost as if someone qued the noise, a flood of sound pounded in his ears. He winced. They were the same sounds from the night before except for the absence of music coming through the floor.  
  
"Don't they ever stop?" Jack muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sin never stops; feels too good."  
  
Jack jumped and sat up, though not as quickly as you'd expect.  
  
At first he didn't recognize the woman in the lounge chair next to the balcony doors, though he soon remembered. A strange, amused feeling erupted at the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling she hadn't come back for a visit after a good nights sleep in her own bed. "Did we—"  
  
The woman laughed. What was her name again? "No, we didn't. We were both so slobbering drunk last night that we couldn't do anything more than stumble up the stairs and collapse into bed."  
  
She seemed extremely amused by the ending of the night. Not that Jack wasn't, but most women wouldn't be too happy of the fact that either she'd been subdued so close to sin or nothing happened so she couldn't get paid and a whole night was wasted. They were usually one or the other; though this woman seemed to have a man's feeling about it.  
  
Oh yeah, that really reassured Jack. Now he had to juggle in his already aching head with the risk that he slept with a man. And even if he didn't, dancing and drinking with one so intimately was bad enough.  
  
The (hopefully) woman started to laugh again and covered her mouth to hinder it. The first thought that came to Jack was the horror that she could read his mind. Though he felt extremely stupid a second after he had collected his sanity and gained a hold on reality again.  
  
He blinked once to get rid of his idle mind-wandering and looked over the (please God, let her be a) woman. She had black hair a little bit below her shoulders. He couldn't she the color of her eyes form this distance, though they were definitely blue or gray. A mere glance down confirmed the fact that she was a woman. She was perfectly built. Nothing stuck out strangely or sagged. Breast, thighs, arms, everything was perfectly proportioned. She wore a rather dull and plain dark red dress. Her flawless, smooth skin was complimented with a rather pleasant tan. Strange to see in Paris considering pale, white skin was thought of as fashionable. Of course, it could never be achieved "naturally" through lack of sun so they just covered themselves with make-up. No make-up covered any of her, not even a light powdering of her nose. This woman intrigued him. What was her name again? He remembered it to be peculiar.  
  
"Who are you again, luv?" Jack asked bluntly. No reason to pretend he remembered.  
  
She smiled. "Theal." Yes, that was it.  
  
"Strange name." Jack noted.  
  
She shrugged. "Not very common, no, but it doesn't make it all that strange."  
  
"I meant no offence." Jack said quickly.  
  
"Offence?" Theal smiled. "You'll have to do a lot more than that to offend me in the slightest. Just because you believe my name is odd isn't going to make me all emotional and upset."  
  
"Good." That's all that Jack could really say.  
  
A silence less awkward than most but still uncomfortable fell between them. Laughter and shouts and loud movement came through the walls. Jack hated silences, though he hated even more the urges to speak of nothing just to get rid of the silences. On second thought: he hated silence more. "Wut did we exactly do last night? It's all just a quick, sped up blur to me."  
  
"We danced, drank rum, danced and drank at the same time, we joined a table of other drunks and laughed of nothing and we stumbled up the steps." Theal recalled. "I had a little opium now and again, though I don't remember you having any."  
  
Jack shook his head. "I don't fancy drugs too much."  
  
"Good for you." Theal said. "Drugs'll kill you, yanno."  
  
Jack looked at her blankly. "Will they now? Never heard of anything like that."  
  
"Aye, overdose is common. But it's not too well known that just doing them will kill ya."  
  
"If you believe that drugs will kill you, why do you still do them?"  
  
Theal smiled. "It's known that alcohol will kill you; I don't see you taking a vow of sobriety."  
  
There was a loud bang from outside the balcony. Both of them jumped. Birds flew past their window and the flutter of wings filled the room as well as their frantic shadows.  
  
"What in Hell's name was that?" Theal exclaimed.  
  
"Noon cannon." Jack said, calming his nerves. He never used to be this jumpy.  
  
"Noon cannon?" Theal asked.  
  
"Aye, luv. Everyday at noon, they fire a cannon from the Eiffel Tower. S'posed to make it so everyone's watches are together."  
  
"Oh." Theal said as he watched her tense shoulders relax.  
  
Silence once again ensued. It was humid and the discomfort hung in the air. It was Theal's turn to break it. "Tell me, what are you doing here in Paris, "Cap'n" Sparrow?" Theal asked, resting her head on her arms. "You are not from here, I can tell from your accent. I assume you were a sailor, a captain obviously. You're too strong and tan to be some fancy boy from Paris."  
  
"How did you know my name?" Jack asked.  
  
"You introduced yourself after a couple drinks."  
  
He nodded. "Aye, I was drunk. That would explain why I introduced myself like that."  
  
An odd, almost menacing smile crossed Theal's lips. "You're a pirate, aren't you?"  
  
Jack laughed. "I was, aye."  
  
"You aren't anymore?" Theal asked.  
  
Jack sighed and lay down on his back again. "Naw. Retired, I guess you could say. Moved to Paris cause of the parties and drinkin' and whores. Though all of them seem overrated."  
  
"Why did you retire?" Theal asked, actually sounding interested. "Did it just get too old?"  
  
"Naw." Jack hesitated. "My ship went down. Damn Royal Navy bastards shot one too many holes into it." Jack's stomach knotted.  
  
"What happened to the crew?" Theal asked.  
  
Jack didn't answer.  
  
"No reason to not just steal another one." Theal quickly changed the subject.  
  
Jack turned his head to look at her. She was beautiful. "Ya ever hear someone say something to the effect of even though someone's dead, they're still here in spirit?" Theal nodded. "Well, let's jus' say it's the opposite for me, luv. My body may still be here but my spirit went down with that ship. I jus' won't kill myself. Either I'm not coward enough or am too cowardly to."  
  
Theal paused. "Good memories though, I suppose." Theal forced a small smile that faded quickly, almost as if she felt guilty.  
  
"Aye, there were." Jack said, and frowned. "Though now that I've had time to think about it, I really only had the Pearl a couple years. Captured a lot of boats with her; I got a lot of loot. All of it squandered quickly in Tortuga and other various ports. Only had her two years before my damned first mate and me crew committed mutiny. Took me ten years to get her back. I had her eighteen months and she sank down to Davey Jones' Locker."  
  
"When was that?" Theal asked sadly.  
  
"Year ago." Jack murmured. He paused. "Never actually told anyone that before. Anything of the Pearl, I mean."  
  
Silence started to regained control. "I see you're not from here either." Jack said quickly. He couldn't quite place her accent, though.  
  
"My story isn't quite as interesting as that of a pirate's." Theal smiled, looking at the floor. "I just walked."  
  
Jack frowned. "Walked?"  
  
"Yeah, I lived in a little town north of France. I just walked down to Paris. Long way to walk, really, but still... nothing interesting happened. Get money from odd jobs. Nothing special about it really." She looked back up at Jack. "The Caribbean's nice, I suppose." She obviously liked hearing stories more than telling them.  
  
"Sometimes it's not, during storms or the hottest days of the year, but it's nice—"Jack yawned. "—any other time." Tiredness quickly, almost unnaturally, overthrew him.  
  
Grogginess compelled him to sleep. Jack closed his eyes. A cold chill fell into the room and Jack could sense the sun fade through his eyelids. He could feel the bed sink down slightly from weight.  
  
"Sleep." Jack heard Theal whisper into his ear. "Rest does the body and spirit good, even for those who supposedly don't have one."  
  
And just as Jack fell asleep, he could have sworn that Theal gave him a small kiss on the forehead.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright... so it only answered one of the questions. And it looks like a lied in the last chapter about Barbossa being in this chapter. He was only in my author's notes (including this one) and Jack mentioned him. Didn't even say his name! I would have put him in but the chapter is so long as it is. I don't want people getting bored on me now! Don't want people thinking, "Oh my god! This is like homework! -gasp, hiss, dies-" Ok, I promise Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa will be in the next chapter. I'll make goddamn sure of it! 


	4. Chp3: Turning Points

My Goddess  
  
Cheating Death  
  
Chapter 3: Turning Points  
  
Summery: Jack knew Barbossa was dead, but what happens when his mutinous first mate convinces the angel of death to allow him and his crew to seek their revenge against Jack? And what happens when the angel of death gets involved? Better than it sounds! Promise!  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, after a lot of drugs and group therapy, I have finally come to terms with myself. No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. HOWEVER!!!!! Characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine!  
  
A/N: -hums quietly to herself-  
  
~~~~~  
  
Will Turner brushed away hair that stuck to his face from sweat with a hand. He set down his tools and took off his thick apron. A break would be great. He stepped through the door of the blacksmiths to stand in the cool air of a Caribbean night. The dark street was illuminated by a full moon. Will gave a small smile and shook his head as he stared up at it; it revealed no more. Will sat down on the steps; cold from the stone chilled him.  
  
There he was. In the same place he was twelve years ago when he ended up in Port Royal: working for a drunk at blacksmith's shop and devoid of Elizabeth. True, she was his, but she wasn't with him right now. Governor Swan insisted to the point of force that Elizabeth stays at Swan Manor. Elizabeth had already disobeyed her father enough, she figured that doing one of his wishes wasn't going to kill anyone (and if she didn't stay there, her and Will were positive that he'd lock her up).  
  
Will shivered. The coolness of the night had now turned to cold. Will had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He heard footsteps lightly echo and murmured, (what sounded like) arguing voices. Will looked blankly down the street as the voices got louder.  
  
"—come on, Jacob! You can't just leave him for dead."  
  
"Oh yes I can! It's not like he would do any better for me."  
  
"Perhaps not, but look at it this way: are you going to sink to his level?"  
  
There was a pause. "Yes, actually, I would—"  
  
"Jesus, Jacob."  
  
"What? Tell me, have you ever met my brother?"  
  
"Can't say that I have, no."  
  
"He's a prejudice, selfish bastard."  
  
The footsteps stopped. "Alright, look. You were the one who worried out of your mind and wanted to find him and tell him. We went a quarter of the way around the world, and just as we get close, you change your damn mind." The footsteps started again. "I'll tell him myself if I have to and you can stay on the ship but I am not turning around and wasting a good four months."  
  
"He's probably not even here! It was years ago since my last vision."  
  
"Maybe, but there should be someone here he knows."  
  
Just then, two people turned around the corner. They were a man and a woman. The man looked like a sailor of some sort. He had muscles from working in the sun. His hair was a dirty blonde. He wore dark brown trousers and a cream colored buttoned shirt. There was a sword too thin to be a cutlass at his side and he had two pistols strapped to his belt. The woman had rich brown hair and pale skin, and wore exactly the same thing, if not similar, except for the fact that she had no pistol and her cloths were lighter in both color and fabric.  
  
The man had his arm crossed. "If someone does, I'm sure they won't wish to recall it."  
  
"Shut up, Jacob." The woman rolled her eyes. She looked forward and spied Will. Not that he was hiding or anything, but he found it oddly surprising that she saw him. The frowning man with the brother noticed Will also. They both walked up to him. "Hello, we are looking for someone."  
  
"I know many people residing in this port." Will said.  
  
"Then perhaps you can help us!" The woman smiled, glancing at the man apparently called Jacob, who looked hotly around the street wanting no part of it. "Would you by any chance know a Mr. Jack Sparrow?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there's one question revealed, but hark! More questions you are now asking yourself! Oh, the inhumanity of it all!!! Don't you hate cliffhangers like that? Though I see it as a writers tool to make you come back for more! And there's no reason not to, mind you. Oh and looks like I lied again. Elizabeth ain't coming in until chapter 5... something to look forward to? Or do people just hate her in general for having Will?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Barbossa and the rest of his crew followed the greasy looking man named Opt up the dank and humid passage. The only light, a torch held by Opt, showed the passage to be jagged with sharp stones protruding out violently to the point you would have to watch and make sure you weren't stabbed through. The passage started to return to a flat level. They were close. The end of the passage came abruptly. As Opt made it to the opening we threw the torch into a barrel. Smoke flew up from the barrel's mouth as the torch sunk into the water.  
  
Opt stopped and put a hand up the stop everyone behind him. Barbossa cursed. They were just inside the passage and the smoke from the torched skewed their vision.  
  
"Nicest curses I've heard in a long time." Opt smiled.  
  
"Unless ye'd like to 'ear more, I suggest ye get movin'." Barbossa snapped.  
  
Opt smiled, bearing crooked yellow and brown teeth. "Curses will cause me no pain, Barbossa. Nor will they be the death of me."  
  
Opt took a step to the side. Barbossa walked through the smoke. He was in a huge, natural port. The path went straight down the center to make a large peninsula. It was in a huge chamber with an opening that port. On the right of the path were broken and busted wrecked ships that were being repaired. On the other side were the Angel of Death's ships (though to be frank, Barbossa didn't know what use Death had with them). Some were smaller cruisers. Some were monstrous, black warships with pointed, dragon wing-like sails. A hundred cannons were strapped in them. Rows of oarports for sweeps were fore-and-aft. Along the sides in between the cannons and hanging from the masts were screaming bodies, bleeding red into the sea. Some were stabbed through with spikes protruding in between the cannon's and others were hanged by their necks or feet. That was the most horrible thing about being dead; you couldn't die.  
  
Barbossa looked away to the right. Along one wall was a large channel that Barbossa knew went to a ship graveyard, literally. The Angel of Death apparently found that ships were grand enough to be considered dead when they beach or sink. Barbossa didn't realize ship's had souls. Barbossa reached the very end of the path where a large ship awaited him and his crew, of whom was speechless. The ship was one of Death's; however, it was thankfully absent of hanging bodies.  
  
A man in black jeans, black jacket and a white button shirt stood next to the ship waited for them to arrive. "Welcome to your ship." He said as they approached. Upon closer inspection, Barbossa realized what the man was: a demon. He was deathly pale with black hair. He had a flintlock cutlass on his side along with a couple pistols. A dagger stuck out of his belt. He really looked nothing more than a "poor, little, rich boy" who want to be a pirate and bought the most expensive supplies on the market. Demons however were far from inexperienced and foolish.  
  
"Aye." Barbossa said. "And what are ye doin' here?"  
  
The man smiled, revealing sharp fangs. They were vampires. Although the more correct way of putting it was that vampires were demons. "I am Thejop; I'm here to watch over you. I'll be the one giving you the rules and making sure you follow them."  
  
"Rules, are there?" Barbossa frowned.  
  
"The Angel's not one to let anyone run around without being watched." Thejop motioned a hand towards the ship. "Shall we?"  
  
Barbossa took one last glance around the port as he headed toward the walk board. Barbossa stopped and looked back. Right there, tied to the port, was the Black Pearl. Barbossa glanced at Thejop. "Could we, perchance, 'ave that ship instead." He pointed to the ship in question  
  
Thejop looked over to it, as well as the crew looked at it. The crew stared and started muttering amongst themselves. "No." Thejop said simply.  
  
"Would it not be better for our revenge if we used our own ship?" Barbossa asked.  
  
"Perhaps," Thejop said. "But The Angel assigned you the Surge. You cannot just turn around and request something against The Angel's better judgment. You should be thankful for everything you have. Beggars aren't choosers, Barbossa."  
  
Barbossa frowned at him. Though he truly wished for the Pearl, Barbossa wasn't about to ask Death for it: not good to let "The Angel" rethink and change minds. Barbossa turned around and got on the ship followed by his crew. He smiled. "Thought ye got rid of me, ye did. I'm comin' fer ye, Jack."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A friendly word from the author that brought you this story:  
  
REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That was a friendly word from the author that brought you this story. 


	5. Chp4: New Aquaintances

My Goddess  
  
Cheating Death  
  
Chapter 4: New Acquaintances  
  
Summery: Jack knew Barbossa was dead, but what happens when his mutinous first mate convinces the angel of death to allow him and his crew to seek their revenge against Jack? And what happens when the angel of death gets involved? Better than it sounds! Promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. But, characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine! So no stealing! Stealing bad! I SAID NO!!! NO OR I'LL KILL YOU! ...bitch.  
  
A/N: Hey look! Look at the monkey!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Will stared at them. "Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Er, yes." The woman nodded, seeming a little uneasy, almost as if she felt like she said something wrong. "You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?"  
  
Will hesitated. What did they want with Jack?  
  
"See?" Jacob said rather loudly and grabbed the woman's arm, yanking her to leave.  
  
"Let go!" the woman hissed and yanked back her arm. She turned back to Will. "Do you?"  
  
"Well," Will paused. "Actually, yes I do."  
  
The two of them stared at him. Will stared back. A large, amused smile came to her face. "You do? Do you really?"  
  
"Yes." Will answered.  
  
The woman looked back mockingly at the other man, who had a mixture of surprise and anger on his face, and turned back to Will. "Wonderful!" she said. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is then."  
  
Will hesitated. "I am under the impression that he's dead."  
  
Once again, the three of them stared at each other.  
  
"What?!" Jacob suddenly exclaimed loudly. His voice echoed along the street.  
  
The woman shushed him. "Quiet."  
  
Jacob lunged forward and grabbed Will's shirt collar. "Are you serious?!" He shouted.  
  
The woman grabbed Jacob and wrenched him back. "Stop it!"  
  
Down the street there were distant voices. They all looked down.  
  
"Shit." The woman said, rather unwomanly. She hit Jack's brother on the head and hissed, "Look what you've done!"  
  
"Eh, you're welcome to come in." Will said, pointing to the smithy behind him.  
  
"Are we? Oh, thank you very much!" She said gratefully and pulled Jacob into the smithy.  
  
They were followed by Will. The heat from the smith hit Will hard as he stepped through the doorway and out of the cool street. The man and woman seemed to get the same effect but weren't about to complain.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Will looked at the door. He looked back at the other two and they were gone. Will stared at the empty blacksmith. There was another knock at the door. "Open the door, Turner." Came the commodore's voice.  
  
Will raced down to his station, got a tool and raced back. He opened the door to find himself face-to-face with Commodore James Norrington. "Hello, Turner."  
  
"Commodore." Will said with a nod. "Something wrong?"  
  
"We heard some commotion from around this area." Norrington explained as he craned his neck to look into the blacksmith.  
  
"I heard nothing." Will said. He wasn't surprised the commodore had come here first. Will was, of course, known for having some association with pirates. He moved aside. "If you truly feel the need, Commodore, you can take a look around."  
  
Norrington looked at Will. "No, no, I don't think that will be necessary. We have yet to search the port." Norrington turned to go. "Good night, Mr. Turner."  
  
"Night, Commodore." Will said as he closed the door. Will turned around to an empty smith.  
  
"Gone, are they?" He heard the woman's voice he jumped and looked up. Standing in the rafters was the woman and Jack's brother.  
  
"Aye." Will said.  
  
The woman jumped down. "Sorry to be of bother." She apologized. She looked up. "Jacob, get down from there."  
  
"No." was all that Jacob said. Will could see him laying in the rafters.  
  
"Jacob! Come on!" the woman snapped.  
  
Jacob didn't answer.  
  
The woman looked at Will. "Dreadfully sorry about this." She said.  
  
"It's alright." Will supposed.  
  
"Oh, um, I'm Rowan." She held out a hand.  
  
He shook it. "Will Turner."  
  
Rowan jerked her head towards the rafters. "That's Jacob." Then she murmured. "I swear he's bipolar. One minute he's ranting and hating his brother and the next minute his sulking."  
  
"If you need a place to stay you can stay here." Will offered. He'd like to know what Jack was like when he was little, that is, if his brother was willing to talk.  
  
"If we aren't a bother." Rowan smiled.  
  
Will walked down and placed his tool on the anvil. "Tell me," He turned to Rowan. "What do you want with Jack?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!  
  
A/N: I'd like some feedback. It doesn't need to be a long review or anything, but I'd like to know how the writing is, mainly the jumps between points of view. Is it more interesting seeing another person's situation through their eyes or are you getting confused and I should just keep it through one person's eyes. I find it better (and easier) to get a story moving if you see it as it happens rather than have them tell about it. I also think you get a rounder understanding of the story. All points of view add to the main story, it's not just random crap, but I wanna know how you feel. Thanks. 


	6. Chp5: Death Song

My Goddess  
  
Cheating Death  
  
Chapter 5: Death Song  
  
Summery: Jack knew Barbossa was dead, but what happens when his mutinous first mate convinces the angel of death to allow him and his crew to seek their revenge against Jack? And what happens when the angel of death gets involved? Better than it sounds! Promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I own- -cattle prods- Ouch! I mean... I DON'T own Pirates of the Caribbean. But, characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine. –glances at mysterious cattle prodder who just happened to appear-  
  
A/N: Well, on to chapter five. What an amazement to be so far along. Never thought it would be. It's not very long though. R/R! Please?  
  
Elizabeth cringed.  
  
Thoufne, thoufne, moin apth mtoufne  
  
Rite futp apth haunthtop fuffne  
  
Thoufne, thoufne, moin apth mtoufne  
  
Bojeliz ngiheth lib ngaei hojes.  
  
Eie or pwngm apth moe or rtok  
  
Ngoon or fam apth mopkue or thok,  
  
Athet'b roth apth fnipth-ngotj'b bmiz  
  
Nidatth'b nek apth gongnem'b ngiz  
  
Thoufne, thoufne, moin apth mtoufne  
  
Rite futp apth haunthtop fuffne  
  
Thoufne, thoufne, moin apth mtoufne  
  
Bojeliz ngiheth lib ngaei hojes.  
  
Ip le haunthtop foin apth fahe,  
  
Rinnem or a reppei bpahe,  
  
Bhane or thtakop, mool or ngonr,  
  
Ngimhgeb' jujjei, jang apth kunr.  
  
Thoufne, thoufne, moin apth mtoufne  
  
Rite futp apth haunthtop fuffne  
  
Thoufne, thoufne, moin apth mtoufne  
  
Rite futp apth haunthtop fuffne  
  
Thoufne, thoufne, moin apth mtoufne  
  
Rite futp apth haunthtop fuffne  
  
Bojeliz ngiheth lib ngaei hojes!  
  
Elizabeth Swan let out a cry as she sat up in bed. She held onto her ears, trying to get the horrible song from ringing in her head. Those words and terrible, bloody images were the nightmare Elizabeth had just woken out of.  
  
She shivered and discovers her window to be open. She stared at it for a second before carefully climbing out of bed and walking over to the window. She tried to make sense of her nightmare for only a mere second before deciding it was better if she just forgot the whole thing. She stood and breathed in clean night air. Her window over looked all of Port Royal and the harbor. Elizabeth sighed and closed and locked the window.  
  
Elizabeth walked over and looked into her mirror to see a young, woman in a white nightgown looking back. She had rich brown hair that was down for the night's rest. Elizabeth sighed as she walked back to bed. Just as she laid herself down, she felt a horrible sinking in the bottom of her stomach. She gasped for breath and yet nothing came. The room started to spin and twist. Distant sounds of laughter and music came to her ears. She could have sworn the music was sung in French. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she heard Jack Sparrow's voice. She couldn't make out any words. Almost as if someone slapped her, she sat up and breathed heavily. What was going on?  
  
Elizabeth got out of bed and put on her robe. Maybe Will could comfort her.  
  
A/N: Jack's in the next chapter I promise! It's already written and everything! I just need to revise and it'll be done and posted! xD 


	7. Chp6: Paris Burning

> My Goddess  
  
Cheating Death  
  
Chapter 6: Paris Burning  
  
Summery: Jack knew Barbossa was dead, but what happens when his mutinous first mate convinces the angel of death to allow him and his crew to seek their revenge against Jack? And what happens when the angel of death gets involved? Better than it sounds! Promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I've just bought the copyrights to PotC off of eBay! xD Everyone on this site must pay me $100 for every time they say "Jack" or "Will" and a hefty fine of $5,000,000 for fangirl stories where you go back to the past after watching the movie and win the heart of Jack... HE'S MINE NOW, BEOTCHES!!!  
  
A/N: It's been.... 4(?) chapters since Jack was in it OO.... –goes through withdrawal- Time to have some Jack here! This was meant to be in chapter 5, but it was too long. So I just split it.
> 
> Jack gripped the wheel of the _Black Pearl_ as another cannon ball hit the haul. Jack gritted his teeth as he felt the deck tilt; the starboard side was sinking.  
  
"Cap'n!" Gibbs yelled over blasts as he held onto the ship's railing. "We must abandon ship!"  
  
"Like shit I am!" Jack yelled. There was another loud blast and a flash jolted the ship. Jack gave a small cry as the helm started to sink.  
  
"Cap'n!" Gibbs yelled as he tackled Jack. They both slid on the deck and over the edge into the ocean.  
  
Jack's eyes shot open as he sprang up to a sitting position. His breathing was heavy and hoarse. He gave a winded sigh. It was night and the usual noise would be heard from all around. He brought a hand up to wipe sweat from his forehead. He looked at it before he could touch his skin. Four deep, linear wounds were cut into palm. His fingertips were bloody. He brought both hands before him; the same result appeared on his left hand. They fell onto bloody sheets that rested on his lap. He must have been clutching when the Pearl went down. "Damnnit." he muttered.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Jack jumped as he looked up. Looking back at him from the lounge chair was Theal.  
  
"You're still here." He said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
She nodded. "I am. Of course if you wish for me to leave, I will." She sat up.  
  
"No, no." Jack said quickly. "Y-you can stay." He did not truly wish for company at the moment, but he knew the moment she left he would curse for scaring away the only person he'd talked to in weeks.  
  
She stood up and walked over to him. She noticed the blood. "Damn, are you ok?" She said, almost surprised.  
  
"What? Oh." He glanced at his hands. "I'm fine; don't worry about me." He said trying to conceal his them, but she quickly took his hands in hers. A strange chill went down Jack's spine at her touch. He'd never felt that strange tingling down his spine. His stomach knotted.  
  
Theal walked over to his boutique dresser and rummaged through the junk. She found a long cloth and a shorter one. She walked over the water pitcher and poured water onto the short cloth and came back to the bed, sitting in front of Jack. She proceeded to clean his right palm with the damp cloth. "You were really tossing and turning. Obviously not a pleasant dream, eh?"  
  
Jack frowned. "I don't mean to be rude, luv," he muttered, "but what are you still doing here?"  
  
"You interest me, and you're the only guy to talk to me, really. Though," Theal smiled sheepishly, "it's also partially because I've nowhere to go." She ripped the cloth with her teeth. She folded an end multiple times and placed it on the wounds on his right hand and started to carefully and tightly wrap the fabric around his hand.  
  
"Yanno, luv," he frowned, "I don't think I'm one you should be hanging around."  
  
She glanced up as him. "Why not?" She finished wrapping his hand and tied of the end. She stood up and re-dampened the cloth.  
  
"Because I always seem to get into trouble." He said, watching Theal walk back over and sit before him once more. "Wouldn't want to get you caught up in anything."  
  
She glanced up at him, smiling and repeating the same process as the hand before. "It's nice of you to worry, but I wouldn't be too concern about me." She finished tying the loosed end and stood up, walking over to wash the bloody cloth.  
  
"Aye, luv," he also stood up, "but too much bad has happened to me for me to be rel—"  
  
There was a loud bang and people screaming. The music and laughter stopped abruptly. Theal dropped the cloth and turned to Jack, great surprise upon her face. Light flickered from the window from fires across the city. Gun and cannon shots suddenly irrupted. More screaming and running footsteps came from the hall.  
  
Jack put quickly put his boots on. He ran at Theal, grabbed her and pulled her out of the room and into the people rushing for the stairs. He heard her give a cry as she was shoved into the wall by a large man. Jack yanked her hand so she was pulled to him. He grabbed her upper arm and they rushed down the stairs. They all ran out of the hall and into different directions. Jack ran, pulling Theal behind her. This had happened before, Paris being attacked, and it never ended well.  
  
"Jack!" Theal huffed after they ran a seventh fiery block. "Slow down, please!"  
  
Jack didn't answer; he only shook his head. They passed homes with broken walls and doors and windows. Theal exclaimed. Jack suddenly felt his arm pulled down and he knew she tripped. Jack quickly turned and wrenched Theal towards him in fear that she would fall on broken glass. Theal came up and slammed into him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Theal and he fell onto the wall on an alleyway right next to the street. They sat there in silence, Jack arms around Theal, and did nothing. He could feel her chest rise up and down and her hot breath on his arm. Her weight pushed down on him. She hadn't tripped; she was so tired to the point she collapsed. Screaming and yelling people passes them without a glance in their direction. Suddenly a horrible laugh from a far off distance grazed Jack's ear. His eyes grew wide. It couldn't be.


End file.
